


Can You Feel It?

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: Snaibsel Week 2016 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Snaibsel, Snaibsel Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: Snaibsel Week: Day 1: Soulmates





	

It had started out an ordinary day for both them. Woke up at eight, showered, gotten dressed and then headed for the coffee shop. It was then they both felt it when they saw each other.

  
Zatanna had reached the coffee shop first so by the time Artemis had walked in Zatanna was already sitting at a table, reading a book and sipping her tea. Zatanna was a morning person. Artemis was not and so she entered the shop fairly grumpily. Which, of course, drew the attention of Zatanna, as well as everybody else inside the shop.

  
As Artemis stood there, at the counter, ordering her drink, Zatanna watched her carefully and it was here that Zatanna was the first one to feel the pull. As she watched the blonde she couldn’t deny that there was something that was much more intriguing than anyone else she had ever seen. She would have gone up and greeted her then and there had Artemis not have entered the shop the way she did. Instead Zatanna decided it was best to bide her time and wait.

  
Once Artemis had paid and had her drink in hand she headed for the table that was closest to her. This table just so happened to be directly opposite from where Zatanna sat. It was when Artemis had sat down, looked across the coffee shop and her eyes had fallen on Zatanna when she felt the same pull. It confused her at first. This was the sort of feeling that characters in those cheesy romcoms or really bad soap operas would get. It wasn’t what real people got, so why was she feeling it? Trying to ignore it Artemis got out her phone and began to scroll through her social medias.

  
A few minutes later Artemis glanced up and noticed that the blue eyed girl she’d seen when she had first sat down was looking over at her. She recognized the look in her eyes. She was asking to come over and since a part of Artemis wanted her to come over she gestured to her to join her, after sighing and rolling her eyes of course.

  
“The name’s Zatanna Zatara. And you?” Zatanna asked as she took sat on the opposite side of Artemis’ table, grateful to have been waved over.

  
“Artemis. Artemis Crock.” Artemis replied.

  
“Well Artemis, I’d love to get to know you better.”

  
“Really? Don’t know why.”

  
“Maybe because you’re beautiful, interesting and-” Zatanna leaned closer and spoke in a hushed whisper “-I know you feel it to.”

  
“I-I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Artemis replied, trying to disguise the shock that must’ve been written across her face.

  
Zatanna frowned, but wasn’t surprised. She’d expected it to go something like this. Not everyone was super excited by the feeling. “Alright, I guess I’ll leave you be.” she announced as she got up from the table, “But if you change your mind-” Zatanna slide one of her business cards across the table “-give me a call.”

  
Artemis looked down at the card and picked it up. The card had a picture of Zatanna in a magician's get up, her full name written in purple neon bubble writing and her phone number. She looked up to tell her that she didn’t need to card, but Zatanna had completely vanished. In a way Artemis was glad that she had left before she could give the card back. Perhaps she would give her a call after she’d woken up properly.


End file.
